Ichigos New Life at Beacon
by NiceGuy2Point0
Summary: Ichigo has used the final getsuga move and can't stop Aizen but then the Hogyoku decided to help him but with a catch. Will he go through with it or not. Read and find out. Ichigo/harem and lemons later on so tread lightly. I'll tell you when the lemon start and end. Koneko from High School DxD will be in the harem too. I'll update on the last friday of every month.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, RWBY, or high school DxD

This is my first fanfic so please be nice in the comments.

Please enjoy.

 **Ichigos New Life at Beacon**

At the Emerald forest 8 kids are having their entrance exam to get into Beacon Academy.

One student is a petite girl. Her name is Ruby Rose who is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black neck length, choppy hair that graduates to dark red at the tips.

She wears a long-sleeve thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces. red trim around the top and red soles. She has a red cloack fasten to her shoulders with cross shaped pins. She has a large silver brooch and is pin to a wide black belt slung around her hip on an angle, which also carries bullet and a pouch.

The next student is named Weiss Schnee and she is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

The third student is named Blake Belladonna and she is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

Yang Xaio Lond is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. When she is angry, her eyes turn red. She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Jaune Arc is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers. He has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

Nora Valkyrie has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

Pyrrha Nikos wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Unlike the rest of the female students, she wears armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

Lie Ren is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

As the students look at the giant bird a bright light appears in front of them. In the middle of the bright light was a tall teenager with orange hair a giant butcher sword. The 5'11" man's attire consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars. He has a shihakushó with a white wrap around his waist and white on the tips. He also has a red Dimond strap that goes to his right shoulder to his left side which holds his sword.

The teens look at the orange-haired person that has just appeared out of nowhere. The Stranger looks around and sees a giant monster come towards the kids. he grabs his giant sword and swings at and cuts the giant bird in half.

The strange teenager turns to the students and looks at them then speakes "what is this place called?" he asked in a deep voice.

The students look at his and the first one that spoke up was Ruby "um you are in Emerald Forest." Ruby said a little scared and still shocked at the power the boy showed.

Ichigo pintched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What is the planet called?" He asked a little annoyed.

Ruby looked at him and started to shake. He looked at her and say that she way a little nervous of him for some reason.

He walked up to her and extended his hand. She looked at his for a second before taking it and shaking it. "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. what's yours?" He asked the girl.

"My name is Ruby Rose." she said in a cheery voice. "To answer your question your on remnant"

"What are you kids doing here?" Ichigo asked. They looked at each other and yang spoke up. "We are out here for our entrance exams for Beacon Academy." She stated.

Ichigo thought about something for a bit and spoke up. "Can you take me to the headmaster, please?" He asked them.

Blake looks at him and she says "ya we can take you but when we do can you tell us what that light was?" she wanted to know what it was and won't take 'no' for an answer.

Ichigo nodded his head and they started to walk to ozpin.

**End of chapter 1**

I might update more often if everyone wants it. tell me in the comments. If you want me to then it will be frist and last Friday of every month.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer disclaimer I do not own Bleach, RWBY, or Highschool DxD.

Arthur note: I want to apologize for my last chapter being very descriptive and not focusing much on the story. this chapter will focus on how Ichigo got to remnants. I also want to apologize because the last chapter wasn't the one that was suppose to go up and it got messed up and didn't save so I tried my best to fix it.

 **Ichigos New Life at Beacon**

Ichigo is taken to Ozpin who is a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair. He has light brown eyes. He has shaded glass specs. small purple cross shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. he has a black suit over a buttoned vest with a green shirt. He has black shoes with dark green pants.

"So your name is Ichigo, correct?" Ozpin asked "Ya and your name is Ozpin and you're the headmaster of this school?" Ichigo asked while looking around and seeing kids, different shap and sizes and some with animal features.

"If I may ask how did you get here?" Ozpin asked trying to figure the teen out.

"Well I did promise, Blake?" he ask the amber eyed girl to make sure he remembers her name.

"well, I was fighting this man who was planning something that would cause a lot of death" Ichigo explained.

"What did he want to do exactly?" Ruby asked.

"He wanted to kill the soul king who is kind of like the god of the soul society but he needed to make the okēn which is a key to his realm." Ichigo explained.

"That's awful, why did he want to kill him?" Yang asked shocked at what she was hearing.

"To be honest I don't know what his reason was but what I do know is that to achieve his goal he would have to the soul kings realm first and I wasn't going to let him do it." Ichigo said with a scowl that could make your soul shake in fear.

"You said he needed to make the Okēn, right?" Ozpin asked and Ichigo just gave a slight nod. "What did he need to make it?"

"He had to sacrifice a spiritually enrich area and 1 million souls to make the Okēn." As Ichigo explained everyone even Ozpin looked deathly sick to their stomachs.

They walked to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony when Ichigo spoke up.

"Hey can I ask a favor?" Ichigo asked Ozpin. "What is it you would like?"

"I was wondering if I can join Beacon Academy, since I'm not from here it might be best to learn as much as I can." Ichigo asked hoping to start a new life here.

"That would be a wonderful idea but after the ceremony I want you to come to my office to continue on how you got here. Would that be a acceptable proposal?" Ozpin asked Ichigo who gave a slight smile with a nod.

Inside the auditorium

"New students to Beacon Academy I want to first congratulate you all on making it this far and when u call your name please come up." Ozpin announced

' _I wonder what my new life will be like here and if I go by how my old life was like then I will need to train a lot harder since I'm always getting attacked by someone or something. I just hope that I can at least have a few weeks of peace_.' Ichigo thought to himself in the corner where Ozpin told him to wait.

Ichigo came out of his thoughts when he heard famifamiliar names. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xaio Long, you 4 got the white knight piece and you shall be called Team RWBY and the leader will be Ruby Rose." Ozpin said and everyone looked skeptical that a kid could lead well.

No one had time to argue because Ozpin started to talk again. "There is also one more team left to announce. Ichigo Kurosaki please come up." After he said his all the students looked around wanting to know who he is.

When a tall teen with wild spiky orange hair came up on the stage the only thing the girls could think was that he was **_HOT_** and all the boys thought **_was great now we won't be getting any girls with him here._**

"He will be a team of one and his team name is ORNG." Oz said and everyone was shocked to see a one person team.

 **After the ceremony**

"So I guess I'm your neighbor then." Ichigo said to team RWBY.

"Yup lucky you. You get to be a neighbor to four cute girls." Yang said teasingly while she had a arm around Ichigos neck.

Ichigo trying to hold back a blush. "Ya, I'm going to get settled in and go to bed. Night ladies." Ichigo said and he headed inside his room.

The girls waved at him and went to do the same.

 **Inside Ichigos room**

Ichigo went to his bed and sat down. It had 4 beds which was because it was meant to have a team of 4 not one.

He put Zangetsu by his bed took the Hogyoku out of his pocket and set in on the nightstand.

"Man that Yang is almost as bad as Yoruichi but at least it reminds me of home." Ichigo said and looked down.

 **Flashback**

Ichigo has just used Mugetsu to defeat Aizen and is looking at his form then a dust cloud appeared.

He went to it then saw Aizen and he was starting to regenerate. "He can still regenerate!?" Ichigo got ready for a fight when his time expired on the Final Getsugatensho.

Aizen looked at Ichigo and said "You lose Ichigo Kurosaki. Observe, my Zanpakuto is crumbling away. You know what that means I assume. The Hogyoku has decided that I don't need a Zanpakuto!"

All of a sudden a bright blue light was emitted from the Hogyoku. Then it disappeared and ended up in Ichigos hand. It then began to speak in a girls voice.

"I don't consider you my master anymore _Aizen_." she spat his name like it was venom. "Now die." she said as Aizen began to disappear.

"Hm so this is how it ends for me?" He said with sadness in his eyes which Ichigo saw.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I saw what you did you protected everyone even though you lost your powers." The Hogyoku said.

Ichigo looked sad. "Do you regret it?" The Hogyoku asked. Ichigo looked at the orb. "No, I chose this path with the knowledge of what might will happed and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." ichigo said truthfully

The Hogyoku was silent for a moment and finally spoke. "What if you didn't have to lose your powes?"

"What!?" Ichigo said shocked

"I can let you keep your powers but there will be a catch." She said

'There is always a catch' Ichigo though. "What's the catch?" Ichigo asked

"I will send you to another universe where they need you the more then here." She explained

"Can I say goodbye to everyone first?" Ichigo asked with hope that he can see everyone once more before he leaves.

"Yes, but make it fast. The longer you wait the harder it will be." she said

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he got up and went to everyone.

 **Few hours later**

Ichigo told his family what happened and Yuzu was taking it pretty hard and his dad had a serious look on him that reassured him that everything will be fine. Karin was holding back her tears trying to act like it's no big deal.

Ichigo saw that and hugged both his sisters and Karin started to cry just like Yuzu.

The Hogyoku told Ichigo that he won't need his body so he let kon have it as long as he protected his family and didn't cause trouble it he ever comes back.

 **Flashback Ends**

"I'm going to miss everyone. Even goat face and hat n' clogs." Ichigo said

"How was your frist day so far Ichigo?" The Hogyoku asked. "Okay so far. At least I met some nice people." Ichigo said

The Hogyoku started to glow and Ichigo was sucked into his inner world.

It looked the same as last time he was here. Still under water and the building once tall skyscrapers now small houses.

Ichigo saw the Hogyoku and she was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She has a pair of white cat ears and a white tails.The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

She is wearing a blue shihakusho with a white belt around her tiny waist and nothing on her feet.

"So you're the Hogyoku then." Ichigo stated. "yes, but can you call me Koneko?" She asked a little worried he wouldn't in a deadpanned voice.

Ichigo looked at her and finally said something. "Sure but why Koneko?" He asked wondering why she choose that name.

Koneko looked happy as her cat ears staeted to wag. "I heard the name when Aizen was spying on you and your friends and I asked if he can call me that but he said that a name wasn't important when you have powe." Koneko explained a little at how she was treated by her last welder.

Ichigo saw that and was a little sick knowing that he was spied on but patted the girl on the head. "It's a beautiful name for a cute girl." He said with a smile.

She blushed and began to speak. "I called you here because I have something important to tell you. Well to be more accurate they do." She said as she pointed to his hallow and Zangetsu.

"What's she talking about old man Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked a little mad that even his Zanpakuto are keeping secrets from him.

" _The truth is I'm not your true_ _Zanpakuto._ " Zangetsu said in a toneless voice. " **That's right the truth of the matter is I'm your true Zanpakuto spirit**." His hallow said with a distorted voice.

Ichigo looked shocked and turned to Zangetsu. "Is that true?" He asked but just got a nod in return. "So what does this mean?

"You see Ichigo the Zangetsu you knew to be your Zanpakuto is actually your quincy powers." Koneko explained

" **That's right he's been holding me back because the hallow part of me drove me insane but thanks to Koneko I'm better and the best part is that you still get to keep your hollow abilities."** He said continuing on from what Koneko started.

" _You will also learn the techniques of the quincys."_ Zangetsu said to contribute to the explanation.

"But I'm bad at controlling my reiatsu." Ichigo said a little depressed that he could never master it. "Don't worry you will be in full control now." Koneko said to easy him.

"What!? how?!" Ichigo said surprised. **"Well since the hollow part of me was making me lose control it effected some of your abilities as well like for example your reiatsu control."** His hallow said to reassure his welder.

"Okay so what should I do to start my quincy training?" Ichigo asked. " _First I'll teach you the basic then the real training will begin._ " Old man Zangetsu said.

After a few hours in Ichigos inner world he was starting to get the hang of manipulating the reiatsu around him and making a bow and arrows along with a small chain.

When it was time for him to wake up he turned to his hallow Zangetsu and old man Zangetsu asked "Can I call you Shiro Zangetsu and Kuro Zangetsu?"

Shiro looked angry. " **All you doing is call me white asshole put some effort into it**." " _I do not care what you call me_." Kuro said he said in his normal voice.

"Whatever. I'll see you later." With that he left while Shiro was still yelling at him. When Ichigo woke if he felt something warm attached to his side and lifted the blanked to see Koneko naked next to him.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo screamed as he fell on the floor. "Morning Ichigo. What's for breakfast?" She asked not caring that she can see everything. "Can you please put some CLOTHES on?!!!" He screamed again at the top of his lungs. Koneko went back to his inner world and he sighed.

He heard construction going on in the room next to his. He put on his school uniform which consists of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. He ditched the tie and unbuttoned everything except the wite shirt. He looked at Zangetsu and saw it was now 2 blades one was a trench knife with a hole in the sape of a rectangle in the handle and the other one is a giant clever like his shikai but with a long hole in the middle of the blade and a long handle. He learned from Kuro that he can change the size of his blade to whatever he wants and he made both small and made a tiny chain out of reiatsu to make 2 bracelets to hang his Zanpakuto.

Ichigo went to the girls door and knocked on the door and when it opened he saw Blake in the girls version of the uniform which is a red plaid skirt and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. "Morning Ichigo." Ruby said cheerfully behind Blake.

Ichigo wasn't listening because he was to busy looking at the safety hazard that was their beds. One was hold up by nothing but rope and the other one was onto of one bed with books under the legs to keep it up high.

All of a sudden everyone was in the hallway on the floor except fofor Ruby. "What just happened?" she asked confused. Yang banged on the door which was locked now. "Get to class while I fix this monstrosity you call bunk beds." Ichigo said on the other side of the door.

They looked at each other and saw the the time and ran to class with Jaunes team which consists of Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren followed after team RWBY to class.

When Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang along with Jaune got to class and saw Ichigo was already there which got the group confused but couldn't think anything of it as the teacher walked in.

Ichigo couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying because what he was saying was a boring story about him hunting a grim. He looked around to see that Weiss was taking notes and Ruby was doodling.

She showed the other girls and Yang and Blake were laughing. Weiss was getting angry at how her leader was acting.

"Who among you would like to test your courage against a grim?" The teacher asked and Weiss shot hee hand up. "I do sir." she said

"Well then lets find out. Step forward and face your opponent." The teacher said to Weiss.

Weiss got into her battle outfit and took her stance ready to fight. Yang shouted "Go Weiss." Blake said "Fight well." Ruby said "Ya represent team RWBY!"

"Ruby I'm trying to focus." She snapped at Ruby who had a look like a puppy who got yelled at. Ichigo didn't like her attitude.

The teacher open the cage and out came a wild boar like creature with white tusks on it jaw and a white mask with 4 red eyes. It has patches of white all over its back.

It charge at Weiss who stepped to the side and spun and swung her rapier which lookes like a long skinny blade with a revolver above the handle that has a spiral pattern. On the revolver are 4 prongs to protect it.

They charged each other and Weiss got he weapon stuck on its tusks. "Come on Weiss show it who's boss." Ruby said as Weiss tried to get her weapon unstuck. She looked at Ruby and the boar threw her sword to the side and hit her sending Weiss back a bit.

It charged her again and she roled out of the way as it hits the desks back rolling on its back. "Weiss go for its belly. There's less armor under there."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped. Ichigo was getting tierd of her spoiled princess routine but Ruby needs to stop distracting her too.

It formed a ball and rolled at her and she made a glyph to block it and to stab it in the stomach.

"Excellent now that is all the time today. class dismissed." The teacher said

Weiss left class in a huff and Jaune asked "what's with her?"

Ruby caught up to her. "Weiss" she said

"What" "whats wrong with yo-" Ruby wasn't able to finish as she was interpreted by Weiss.

"Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with you? Your spouse to be a leader but all you've been so far is a nuisance." Weiss said angry.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked

"That's just it you've done nothing to earn your position. In the forest you have been acting like a child and you continue to do so!" She yelled at Ruby

"I thought you believe as acting as a team?" Ruby said sad

"Not a team lead by you. I've studied and trained and quite frankly I deserve better." She said as she turned her back. "Ozpin made a mistake." She then left

Ichigo grabbed Weiss and used shunpo to take her to the roof.

Weiss was trying to catch her breath after moving faster then she has ever moved.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo asked angry at her.

Finally getting her bearings. "My problem. What about Ruby she -" She wasn't able to finish as Ichigo flicked her forehead.

"Just because she hasn't shown what a leader should act like doesn't mean she isn't suited for it." Ichigo said but not letting her get a word in as he continues.

"I know your type you have had everything handed to you and if you didn't get it then you complete till you get it, am I right?" Ichigo asked

Weiss looked shocked at how he was talking to her. "I haven't been handed everything!"

"Your father is the head of the Schnee dust company and is the riches person around. You can not say that you didn't get everything your little spoiled brat heart got."

' _Spoiled brat_." She thought. "What do you know your not even from this world."

Ichigo sighed. "Yes I'm not but that doesn't mean I'm not a good judge of character and Oz reminds me of someone I knew back in my world."

She looked at him and was about to speak but he stopped her by flicking her forehead again. "You need to trust Ozpin he has his reasons why he picked Ruby and you need to stop acting like you're better then everyone and start helping your team." Ichigo said as she looked depressed at how she acted.

Ichigo went up to her and hugged he and she just melted into his warm ara.

 **1 hour later** **after he got team RWBY**

He took team RWBY to talk to Ozpin and continue from yesteryesterday.

 **End of chapter 2**

Thats the end of chapter 2 hope you like it and also I will most likely post the frst and last Friday of every month and the length of chapters will be if I lose track of time and keep writing or if I want to type more. If you like then tell me

Please by nice in the comments and I'm posting it early because of the first chapter mistake. I am very sorry about that again.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, RWBY, or high school DxD.

I wanted to thank everyone so far for all the reviews so. Please continue to do so and enjoy chapter 3.

 **Ichigos New Life at Beacon**

Ichigo wakes up from a long night of explaining to Ozpin and team RWBY about everything like the soul society, how he got there, and anything else they wanted to know and he trained with Kuro, Shiro, and Koneko. "It's nice not having to wake up to that old goat face trying to kick me." Ichigo stretched and yawned. "My body may be well rested but my mind feels like it's been through the ringers." Ichigo said tired.

"What do you expect you have been working almost all night with your training and I must say you have been doing well so far mastering your new blades and the kido I've taught you." Koneko said

Ichigo lookes at her and what he sees makes his face as red as his name. "Can you stop sleeping in my bed naked and put some fucking **Clothes** on!" Ichigo yelled

"Why are you being so mean to me?" She questioned him with a innocent face. "I'm just trying to get to know my master better."

He looks at her and askes with a blush on his face "but why do you have to be naked to do that?"

She just gave him a small smile and disappeared to his inner world. Ichigo let out a sigh and took off his undershirt he sleeps in then made 2 chains then threw them at the ceiling then made a bar and attached it to the chains. He then started to do pull ups to wake his body up for the day.

 **In the room next door**

Weiss woke up only to get a whistle blown in her face by Ruby. "What was that for?" She asked the cheerful grey eyes girl.

"You're awake aren't you?" She asked with a big smile on her face. "Besides we all need to get ready because we are going next door to thank Ichigo for fixing our bunk beds."

"She's right they are a lot safer, even though I have no idea what he did to connect them permanent." Blake said in her normal tone.

"Ya he did an amazing job. He's such a good guy." Yang said with a giant smile on her face.

They walked to Ichigos room and knock on it and went in when he called. What they saw surprised them to their very core.

They saw Ichigo without a shirt doing pull ups. 'O my gosh he is totally smoking hot and the scars emphasize his that.' Is what Yang was thinking as she gushed blood from her nose and passed out.

Ruby was a little more innocent. 'He has so much muscle.' She thought with he face turning red.

Blakes bow was waging and her eyes narrowed dangerously like she was hold herself back. 'Calm down. Down Blake!' She thought

Weiss was holding back her nose bleebleed. 'Why am I reacting this way to someone like him? Someone who is stubborn, pig headed, and kind and caring and when he hug me he felt safe.' The nose bleed she was holding back came out.

"Morning ladies. What happened to Yang?" Ichigo asked while getting down and looking at Yang.

No one said anything for a bit till Blake spoke up. "Don't worry about her she will be fine. We will give you some privacy." She said as she dragged Yangs unconscious body out of the door and pulled the other 2 girls then closed the door.

Ichigo just shrushrugged and got ready for class. He didn't have to worry about getting his school uniform on since his first class was a sparing class.

He got his shihakusho on and made the chains he used to do pull ups small and made bracelets out of them then made both Zangetsu blades tiny and attached the trench knife to his left bracelet and the clever on the right.

 **In the indoor training area**

Jaune was fighting Cardin and Jaune wasn't doing well. Jaune charged Cardin but he dodged and slammed his mace in Jaunes back and he lost because his aura dropped to low.

"That's enough." Said Goodwitch "students as you can see Mr.Arcs aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style dual this would indicate that Jaune would not be fit for battle and the official make all the match."

The bell rings indicating that class is over. "Man I wasn't able to fight." Ichigo said to no one. He got up and went to Jaune to help him up.

 **At the cafeteria**

Nora was tell a story and Ren was corcorrecting her on the facts. Yang was listening to her and believing everything she said. Ichigo didn't care too much about the story he was to concerned about Jaune who looked really down and out of it.

"Hey Jaune you okay?" Ichigo asked when Nora finished her story. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? oh, ya why?" He asked. Ruby looked at him and said "it's because you don't look okay."

Jaune looked at everyone at the table. "Guys I'm fine seriously, look." He said giving a thumbs up and a fake smile which no one was buying.

Ichigo heard some laughing and saw team CRDL picking on a girl with rabbit ears at the table in front of them.

Ichigo was getting pissed off at this and got up then flashed stepped to them. He grabbed Cardins face and threw him through the wall in front of him.

His team were startled by this and backed away a bit. Cardin got up and started walking to Ichigo and was about to puch him.

Ichigo brought his right hand up and pointed his pointer finger at Cardin then said "Bakudo number 1 sai." Cardins hands shot to his back and he fell to the ground. Ichigo looked at the girl.

"Why didn't you stick up for yourself?" He asked scowling at her.

She looked scared. "B-b-b-because I don't want to give the Faunus a bad reputation." Ichigo slams his fist into the table splitting it in half and having the ends lift in the air scaring everyone.

"The White Fang has already done that so who cares? Why isn't your team helping you? Ichigo asked angry

"Because I haven't t-t-told them." She said still scared.

Ichigos eyebrow statrs to twitch. "Tell them what's been happening or I will. It doesn't matter if you're a Faunus or a human picking on someone because they are different is unacceptable and just because you're a Faunus doesn't mean you have to stay there and take it." Ichigo sighs and starts to walk away but stops.

"It can only get better if you make it get better." Said Ichigo as he release the kido and flash stepped to his next class.

Pyrrha signaled for everyone to continue what they were doing. Blake looked happy for what he did and knowing that he doesn't care if you're human or not makes her bow twitch.

 **In history class**

The teacher was a average size man green spiky hair a button up white shirt with the right side tucked into his grey pants and a yellow tie that isn't tighten. He has one brown shoe on his left foot and a dark blue on his right. He has spectacles that hide his eyes.

Ichigo was half paypaying attention because Kuro and Shiro were arguing inside his head. He was sitting beside Jaune who was asleep.

"Now has anyone among you been discriminated or subjugated because of your Faunus heritage?" The teacher asked.

Ichigo looked at Velvet like he was telling her to raise her hand. Velvet felt him staring at her and raised her hand.

"Dreadful simply dreadful. Remember students it is this kind of ignorance that brings violence." Said the teacher as he took a sip of his drink.

Ichigo let up on his stare and looked at the teacher. Velvet felt his eyes leave her and sighed. 'He may seem like a bad guy but he is a really nice and is just looking out for me. I'll thank him after class.'She thought as she remembered what he did for her and blushed at that.

"Who can tell me the turning point of the war?" The teacher asked and Weiss raised her hand "The battle at Fort Castle." "Precisely and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoons forces?" The teacher asked

Cardin made a paper football and aimed it at Jaune who was still sleeping. He flicked it and it curved hitting Ichigo in the head instead. Ichigo looked behind his and gave Cadin a look that made him pee his pants and fall unconscious.

Ichigo looked in front of him and saw the teacher there. "Mr.Kurosaki gald to see you want to contribute to the class." Ichigo was screwed he forgot the question when Koneko helped.' _The answer is night vision_ ' She said in his head.

"Night vision." Ichigo said "Correct! Glad to see you know your history Mr.Kurosaki." Ichigo let out a sigh. 'Thanks Koneko I owe you one.' She made a slight smile in his head. ' _Then tonight you will let me sleep in your room without making a fuss_.' Ichigo nodded

 **After class** Ichigo flashed stepped to his room and got his shihakusho on then left to the forest to test everything he learned on his inner world.

When he got there he started to cast kidos at trees and grim so he can control how much power it has because if he didn't he could kill someone by accident.

He did that for an hour then he made a bow. Kuro showed him how to make his bow solid so it looks like a regular bow. It is pure black with red designs, the string is red and his arrows are blue with a hint of red in them.

Shiro told him that he needs to be careful with these kind of arrows because they are fused with hallow reiatsu and if he fires it at someone their soul will be consumed and will make his hallow powers stronger.

He practice making the arrow into a pure blue one which was difficult. After 3 hours he was able to do it with his hand all bloody because of the strain.

Ichigo called it quits for the night since he has the school field trip tomorrow and he needs to get ready.

 **At Ichigos door**

Ichigo got to his door when Blake came oit of her room and saw Ichigo. "Hey what you still doing up?"Ichigo asked hiding his still bloody hand. "I wanted to talk to you about something but you weren't in your room. Where were you?"She asked

"I was out doing something." He said trying to keep his hand hidden. She sniffs the air. "Why do I smell blood?" She grabs Ichigos hand and see it's dripping with blood.

She looks at him with concern in her eyes. "it's not as bad as it seems." Ichigo said trying to make it seem like a no big deal. "What happened? Why is your hand all mest up?" She interrogated him.

Ichigo sighed and took his hand back and opened his door. "Don't worry about it. It's fine and you should get to bed since we have the field trip in the morning." Ichigo then went into his room.

Blake was standing there confused then she got angry because he was trying to dodge the question. She went to her door and kicked it open. She walked over to Ichigo who wasn't surprised that she did that. "You will tell me what happened or I'm not telling Yang, Ruby, and Weiss and they will force you to tell us."

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you." Ichigo point to the bed in front of him for her to sit. She sat down and had a scowl on her face but it also looked concern.

"I was in the forest training one of my abilities and I had to keep it up for a while and this is what happens but like I said it's fine. My healing capability is already taking effect." Ichigo explained to Blake.

"What was the training that would cause that?" She asked concerned. Ichigo got up and made his bow and made it solid.

Blake was in awe of what he just. "This bow is part of my heritage as a quincy and if I use it too much then this is what happens but this is also what it takes for me to be able to use it longer." Ichigo stated.

"I remember you told us about the quincys and how the soul society killed all of them except a handful." Blake said

Ichigo nodded his head. "I'm half quincy on my moms side and what I've been told by Shiro is that she was attacked by a hollow and infected with its reiatsu and my dad gave up his power to save my mom but the hollow was still in there and when I was in my mom it latched onto me and fused with part of my soul." Ichigo said

Blake got up and sat down next to him. "Why are you working so hard to master this power?" She asked concerned that he's pushing himself too much.

Ichigo looked at his had that is now healed. "It's because this power was my moms and thanks to this power I feel closer to her. Like she is still with me lending me her power." Ichigo looks at Blake. "That sounds weird doesn't it?"

Blake shuck her head. "No it doesn't. Can I ask how she died?" Blake asked trying to know the man who will hopefully help her when the time is right.

"No it's fine. It happened when I was 10 and I was able to see spirits. We were walking home in the rain and I saw a girl standing alone by the river and I ran to her because she looked like she was going to fall in. My mom ran after me then I blacked out." Ichigo looked down and clenched his hands and Blake saw this and put her hand on his to calm him down.

Ichigo breathe out to collect himself. "When I woke up my mom was laying on top of me and I was covered in her blood. My dad found me and from that day on I kept away from everyone I cared about because I thought if they got to close then the same thing might happened again." Ichigo said

Blake looked at Ichigo and didn't say anything she didn't know what to say to help him so she did the only thing she could she hugged him.

Ichigo was surprised by this but just hugged her back and enjoyed the feeling.

After they finished Blake left to her room and Ichigo went to his bed but what was waiting for him surprised him. "I thought she would never leave." Koneko said on Ichigos bed naked. "You remember the deal for giving you the answer, right?"

Ichigo sighed and got into his bed and went to sleep. "I hope tomorrow will be less of a hassle." Ichigo said as sleep took hold.


	4. Author note

I want to let everyone know that this story is not dead. I decided to take a break from this story for a bit.

I will be doing another crossover with bleach. Don't know what it will be either high school DxD, Maken-ki, strike witches, or make a new story with RWBY.

If anyone wants one of these then pm me and I'll get started. If no one does I'll decide also every fanfic I do will be harem based and have lemons. I'll probably continue this on December unless the next one gets good reviews.


End file.
